Crystal Hearts
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: On the eve of the ceremonial duel, confessions are made hoping to change the outcome of fate. Only to realize that it's all in vain. (Very mild Puzzleshipping).


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is another Yugioh attempt that I'm trying. It's not exactly Puzzleshipping, but it's heavily hinted throughout.**

 ***MUST READ* Author's Note: I'm not really a fan of Anzu, but at the same time I don't hate her either. To me she's just there or something.**

 **I can understand that there are some people that are Revoultionshipping fans but personally I'm not one of them. So if you honestly don't like this one-shot you DO NOT have to read it.**

 **Please leave a review if possible.**

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Anzu leaned back against it trying to maintain herself. She had thought long and hard about doing this to finally express her feelings before it was too late. That's why she went to see Yugi in the first place; to speak to the Pharaoh in person. She thought that she could face it; her normally strong composure failed her for the first time, as hard as she tried to force herself it was all in vain. In the end, she had become too scared to express herself and practically ran away before she could say what she's always wanted to say. Oh, she knew that she was being a coward; and she knew that it was rather selfish of her for thinking this way. But she couldn't herself, Anzu didn't want to say goodbye to the Pharaoh just yet. More than anything she wanted him to stay with their friends…she wanted him to stay with her.

That's when she began to cry. She was such a hopeless girl.

The soft sounds of her crying were loud and clear to Yugi's ears as he stood where he was. Trying to make sense of what had just happened at moment ago. A twinge of guilt cut through his heart as he heard Anzu's tears.

Yugi had always known of his friend's feelings for Atem. Truth to be told it hurt him badly in more ways than one. Yugi had never been the kind of person that handled his inner emotions well. He was too kind to feel jealously towards Anzu. But that didn't stop his deepest desires from feeling threatened.

Anzu was not the only person that was in love with Atem.

It was such a difficult thing to be going through. Knowing that you'd possibly lose the closest, most important person in your life when the dawn came. If only the circumstances could've been different. Perhaps things wouldn't have had to turn out the way they did.

Swallowing hard Yugi subconsciously placed his hand over the Puzzle. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he should tell his darker half this.

"Pharaoh…I have this feeling that Anzu wanted to say goodbye to you I'm sorry".

There was no real reason that he should be apologizing. But yet Yugi felt as though he had too. Call it a bad call on his conscious but that's how he honestly felt.

He tried hard not to let his sadness wash over, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. Being so deeply connected to Yugi, the Pharaoh felt his little one's grief. If there was one that the ancient Pharaoh hated it was seeing his light, his entire purpose so sad. He had already figured out a long time ago what Yugi's feelings were towards him and while his were the same. Now was not the time to feel sappy. He needed to get his hikari to stop his grief. Deciding to make his presence known he spoke through their mind link.

" _Aibou why do I feel pain? What is wrong?"_

" _Oh…Forgive me. You must've heard Anzu in here it's just that-"._

" _Say no more Aibou. I know what she wanted"._

" _You do?"_

" _Yes. I would like to speak with her for a moment"._

That's when Yugi felt like a knife had been stabbed in his heart. His hands started to shake, and he felt the tears welling up behind his eyes. Suddenly his whole world felt like it was falling apart even faster now. His darker half couldn't have meant-yes he did. What a fool he was. But if that's how the Pharaoh honestly felt, then who was he to deny him what he wanted.

" _Of course, I understand…take as much time as you need"._

Hearing Yugi's voice sound so dead and defeated made Yami feel bad about what he just said. His little one had interpreted his words wrong. But right now he had to talk to the girl behind the door before he could comfort his beloved hikari.

Anzu was a little surprised when she felt the door open from behind her. Turning around she saw the person she had wanted to speak too in the first place standing outside the doorway. A blank expression on his face.

He studied her for a moment. Her eyes were red and puffy and hot tears were pouring down her cheeks. Definitely not the cheerful girl that he was used to seeing. Mentally sighing he resisted the urge to shake his head. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he could try to comfort his aibou.

She felt her heart beat slightly faster being in his presence. What did he want?

"Anzu I heard that you wanted to say something to me".

She should've figured that he was listening, nothing rarely got past him. She felt her knees growing weak. How she wished he didn't have to see her this way. It was embarrassing.

"Pharo-I mean Atem I…I wanted to-". Why couldn't she do it? Anzu mentally kicked herself. All she had to do was say it. She had always dreamed of telling Atem her feelings, but not like this. Not on the night before he was potentially leaving them forever. Anzu felt her tears start to spill harder. What was wrong with her?!

"Atem I don't want…"

"What it is Anzu? What are these tears you cry?"

He already knew the answer but he didn't want to spoil it for her. At the very least he should let her say what she needed to.

Looking into those beautiful crimson eyes, realization dawned on her that it was possibly the last time she'd ever see him. Up until now she had denied it, but she couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't keep pretending that everything would turn fine. She was going to say it, no matter how much it hurt she would say it and hope for the best.

Atem's eyes widened as Anzu threw herself at him. He wasn't expecting her to do that, but he didn't move at all as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Atem please don't leave! Please don't leave all your friends who care about you so much. Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you? Weren't you happy all those times we were together? Honda, Jou and especially Yugi, they all value you as a brother. I know that's not fair you've had to go through so much. But I want you to stay, we can all start over. We can make this work. We don't have to say goodbye".

The former Pharaoh could feel her tears spilling on his jacket. He didn't say a word as he let her express her grief. He wouldn't deny her this.

"Please…please don't leave me". Ah, there it was. The moment that he had been anticipating; closing his eyes he did not move as Anzu finally expressed her feelings.

"Atem…I love you". There she said it. It was teary and desperate but it was all she could offer.

"I'm so in love with you. Please don't go away. You can stay here with me. I'll be the one that stays by your side for always. I'll make you happy. Everyday will be fun and you can still be with all of us".

Anzu waited for a moment to let that sink in. "I love you so much…please stay here with me".

It was a last ditch attempt to change the fate's design. They both knew that it was depressing, but what more could be done? After all that's happened, it should've been expected that it was going to come down to this. Fate was a bitch.

"Anzu…thank you".

She felt him place his hands on her shoulders, and for a one moment she thought that he'd return her feelings. That she'd hear him say that he loved her also. That he'd stay with her forever. Praying that she'd hear those words Atem gently pushed her away still holding onto her shoulders.

"But I can't accept your feelings".

He knew that he was going to sound awful for this next bit. But he had to say it. He knew that it was going to hurt both of them. But if he didn't say this she probably would never understand. Mentally taking a deep breath he finally spoke.

"Anzu you of all people should've known that this would happen. I am not of this world; my place is in the past. Please do not think that I don't care for our friends. I do, I care for every single one of them deeply. They became my family…you became my family".

Atem knew that he was sounding like a bastard. But he really didn't know how else he could say this.

"I do care for you. I care for you a lot…but not in the way you want. I'm so sorry but I do not love you Anzu, because there's someone else that already holds my heart".

Atem took his hands off her shoulders, feeling terrible about what he just said. Anzu looked like someone had slapped her across the face. He could practically hear her heartbreak. He knew that he hurt his friend. He knew that he hurt Anzu and if he was really honest with himself he was hurting too.

He watched her begin to sob uncontrollably and he didn't know how to comfort her. He had no right to touch her. And he said all that he needed too. No, there was nothing else for him to do. It was best to just let her have her tears.

After what felt like eons Anzu's sobs finally stopped "Is this what you want? Do you really want this?"

He nodded "My spirit has been trapped here for so long. Don't you think it's time I was set free?"

Anzu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, despite the fact that more tears slipped past. Crying would do her no good but she couldn't help it. For the man she loved so much she would accept it. But that wouldn't stop her from loving him. Her feelings were too strong to simply be tossed aside so easily.

"Yes your right. It's what for the best".

He wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking. But he knew that Anzu was trying to be brave after his confession. It wasn't working though, he could see right through her. She was putting on a brave face to cover her weeping heart.

She looked at him for some time. He stared right back at her. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Anzu knew suddenly who had Atem's heart. And she felt rather stupid that she didn't see it sooner. It was not to say that made her inner turmoil feel better; not be a long shot.

"Atem I love you".

He sighed "I know…but don't say that". She knew what he meant. And she wiped her eyes again. She had overstayed her welcome.

"It's late I should leave now….goodnight Atem".

"Good night Anzu".

He watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Leaning against the nearest wall he sunk down until he was sitting on the floor. That had been far tougher then he thought. But it was done; he just wished it could've been ending differently. Perhaps there might have been a chance he could've loved Anzu if he didn't already harbor such deep feelings for Yugi. Speaking of his hikari he felt his presence in his mind. No doubt he had been watching the whole thing.

" _Mou hitori no boku why did you do that?"_

" _Because I didn't want her to keep living in false sense of hope"._

" _But she loves you"._

" _I know that Aibou. But I do not love her"._

" _Then what did you mean when you said you loved another?"_

" _Aibou I thought you already knew"._

" _Know what?"_

" _Think about Aibou, the person who I love is closer to me than anyone"._

That was all he was going to say to his little one. He was too emotionally drained to say anything else. Tilting his head briefly to look out the nearest window, he saw that it was still dark outside. There were still a few hours till daylight.

A few more hours to decide if he would stay with Yugi, or move on to the spirit world.

"Aibou you should prepare your deck. There's still time". He retreated back into his soul room, bringing Yugi into the present. He looked confused and relived at the same time. Why was he feeling this way? It was so strange.

"Someone who's closest to him more than anything…was he talking about me?"

Yugi wanted to ponder on this some more, but then he remembered he hadn't finished preparing his deck. He sighed as he stood up, heading back to his room. Feeling a little anxious for tomorrow.

"Mou hitori no boku, I don't know what will happen when morning comes. But I think I know that you were referring to me when you said that you loved another".

That was all he said before he forced himself to get back to work.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **I would appreciate it if you left positive reviews.**


End file.
